pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI024: Bound For Trouble
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Lapras (Flashback), Misty's Staryu, Misty's Psyduck, Ash's Snorlax, Tracey's Marill, Tracey's Venonat, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Giant Pidgeot, Giant Rhydon |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |major =Ash's Snorlax knows Mega Punch. }} is the 24th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis After acquiring the Spike Shell Badge in the last episode, Ash and co. decide to rest on an island with unusually giant Pokémon. Only to have their peace and quiet interrupted by a trap set by Team Rocket, who captures Pikachu by wrapping a belt around him. Meowth has a matching belt and the two become tethered together. Just as Team Rocket was about to escape, a giant Pidgeot swoops down, grabs Pikachu and Meowth and flies off. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and the Pidgeot lets go of them both with Meowth landing face first cushioning Pikachu's fall. Can Pikachu and Meowth survive the wilds of this island, and each other? Episode Plot Tracey heard the island they are currently on is inhabited by giant Pidgeot and Rhydon. He tells that it must be due to the amount of fruit that keeps them big. As the heroes go, Ash and Pikachu see a basket full of fruit. They approach, but Misty stops them, thinking it is suspicious for a basket to be with fruit on a road. Tracey thinks Team Rocket could pull something like that. They go to a nearby tree to get the fruit, but fall in a hole. A fruit falls and Ash chews on it, but it is hard as a rock. Team Rocket appear, pleased their reverse psychology worked. Ash tells Misty he should've taken the fruit from the basket, but Misty yells to him to get them out. Jessie and James send Arbok and Weezing. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket blocks it with electric-proof gloves. Arbok uses Poison Sting and Weezing uses Poison Gas, damaging Pikachu. Meowth ties Pikachu with himself using cuffs and goes away with Jessie and James. The gang comes out of the hole and Ash yells to Pikachu. Team Rocket praise at their success. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket use the gloves to absorb his electricity. They go to give their enemy to the boss, but ironically, a Pidgeot comes and takes Meowth and Pikachu away. Meowth sees his bad luck, thinking Pidgeot will have them for lunch and asks of Pikachu to do something. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Meowth and Pidgeot. Pidgeot drops them, so Pikachu and Meowth argue who will fall down. Fortunately for Pikachu, Meowth fell down. Later, they argue where to go. Meowth tells Pikachu that Jessie has the key. At that statement, Pikachu electrocutes Meowth. Jessie and James see that they have the key. James asks if Meowth could bring Pikachu to them, but Jessie asks if he really believes that. So, they go to search for them. However, the gang appears, ready to battle and demands to know what happened to Pikachu, Jessie and James stop them and tell what happened. After that, Team Rocket use the balloon and go to find Meowth and Pikachu. Ash believes if they work together, they can find Pikachu. Tracey sends Marill, who hears Pidgeot. They came to a giant boulder, which Ash it climbs up. Meowth and Pikachu part ways, but fall down due to the cuffs. Meowth and Pikachu argue, but Meowth goes with Pikachu, as he'd be electrocuted. They argue when the cuffs get tied around the tree, but Meowth goes around it, else Pikachu would attack him. Meowth sees Pikachu is in charge, but has a plan: if he is nice to Pikachu, he could trick him to bring him to the boss. Meowth promises to take Pikachu to his friends, but gets electrocuted, as Pikachu already knows his plan. Ash comes to Pidgeot's nest, but sees Pikachu is not present. Pidgeot appears and knocks Ash down, causing him to roll down the boulder. Ash tells Misty and Tracey Pikachu was not there and stands up, looking for him. Misty explains to Tracey that Pikachu is Ash's first Pokémon and Ash'd look forever to find him, thinking she'd do the same for Togepi. Pikachu stops, telling Meowth he can smell Pokémon. Meowth attempts to smell, but remembers he does not have a nose. A Rhydon appears and Meowth wants to run, but his legs shake. The Rhydon strikes, but Pikachu pulls Meowth before he would be hit. Meowth thanks Pikachu and go separate ways, but the cuffs pull them together. The Rhydon strikes, though Pikachu and Meowth run. Meowth bumps into Pikachu and they fall down a cliff. Pikachu and Meowth come to a dead end. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Rhydon is a Ground-type Pokémon and the attack does not work. Pikachu and Meowth jump. Meowth tickles Rhydon and as Rhydon opens its mouth (since it is laughing), Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, defeating Rhydon. The gang comes to some rocks. They notice Pikachu's and Meowth's footprints and follow them to a cliff. Ash goes down, wanting that Pikachu is safe. Jessie and James scout, but don't see Meowth and Pikachu. Meowth and Pikachu are hungry, and are delighted to see an apple on a tree and run to it. Meowth goes to get it, but Pikachu pulls the cuff and he falls, then uses electricity, enough to get the apple down. Pikachu goes to eat it, but seeing Meowth desperate, he parts the apple with him. Meowth thanks him and remembers the time he was electrocuted by Pikachu, but knows he was following the twerp's orders. Meowth tells Pikachu he can abandon the twerp and join with Team Rocket, making a good team. He sees Pikachu asleep and goes to sleep as well. As they wake up, Pikachu and Meowth get chased by both Pidgeot and Rhydon. Meowth and Pikachu are pushed in a corner and see this is the end for them, but, Ash, Jessie and James appear. Ash sends Snorlax, who stops Rhydon's attack, while Jessie sends Arbok, colliding with Pidgeot. Snorlax's Mega Punch causes Rhydon to blast off and Arbok's Bite make Pidgeot to be chased away. Meowth goes to Jessie and James, thanking them for finding him, but Jessie and James admit they were trying to find Pikachu, but he was just tied to him. Pikachu goes to Ash and hugs him. Suddenly, James and Ash pull the cuffs, while Jessie tells she has the key. Ash sends Bulbasaur. Arbok goes to attack with Poison Sting, but Pikachu electrocutes it. James sends Victreebel, who bites Arbok instead, then gets pushed (along with Arbok) to Jessie and James with a Vine Whip from Bulbasaur. Jessie drops the key and Ash gets it, unlocking the cuffs and freeing Pikachu as Meowth runs to the balloon and Team Rocket prepares the cannon. Misty goes to send Staryu, but Psyduck came out instead. Misty tells Psyduck to use Confusion to stop Team Rocket, but it does not do that. The cannon almost fires, but Togepi's Metronome causes Team Rocket's balloon to explode. The heroes see Psyduck did not use a move, leading Misty to believe that Togepi saved them. Ash and Pikachu hug each other, happy to be back together. Meanwhile, Team Rocket found an apple and Meowth goes to grabs it, but James kicks him to get it as Jessie pounds him. She tells him they need to share, but quickly eats a nearly whole amount of the apple. Meowth thinks he was better off if they hadn't found him and misses Pikachu already. Trivia *This episode's plot is similar to the 1958 movie, The Defiant Ones. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Charizard. *When Misty tells Ash to stop and come back, Ash sounds like he was being rewinded backwards. Mistakes *When Meowth breaks Pikachu's fall, both of their cuffs are missing. Gallery The heroes study the map OI024 2.jpg Ash and Pikachu are stopped OI024 3.jpg The heroes fall in the hole OI024 4.jpg Team Rocket appear OI024 5.jpg The gloves absorb Pikachu's Thunderbolt OI024 6.jpg Team Rocket snatch Pikachu OI024 7.jpg Meowth and Pikachu are taken away OI024 8.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Pidgeot OI024 9.jpg Pikachu landed on Meowth OI024 10.jpg Ash climbs the boulder OI024 11.jpg Meowth and Pikachu get stopped OI024 12.jpg Meowth's fantasy OI024 13.jpg Ash fell down OI024 14.jpg Pikachu and Meowth get chased by a Rhydon OI024 15.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Rhydon OI024 16.jpg Meowth and Pikachu see an apple OI024 17.jpg Pikachu pulled Meowth OI024 18.jpg Pikachu divides the apple OI024 19.jpg Meowth is touched by Pikachu's generosity OI024 20.jpg Snorlax's Mega Punch OI024 21.jpg Arbok's Bite OI024 22.jpg Team Rocket pull Meowth to take Pikachu OI024 23.jpg Psyduck was sent OI024 24.jpg The balloon explodes OI024.25.png Argument between Pikachu and Meowth }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane